


Accidentally in Love

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: I just thought it would be cute, I know it's cute, I turned a dystopian action movie with a depressing ending into a rom-com, M/M, This song works for every flippin' fandom, accidentally in love, counting crows, no, thominho - Freeform, who hasn't?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Minho accidentally fall in love while running in the Maze. At least the Maze is good for something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally in Love




End file.
